


Blur Friends AU.. so Briends?

by yamagami_san



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Briends, Bromance, Friends AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagami_san/pseuds/yamagami_san
Summary: What if Alex and Dave, Damon and Graham lived next door? Yes, this is an intro of Blur Friends AU. Mainly from Dave's POV.What more could I say. Oh there's Jamie too.Also English is not my first language, so please bare with me.
Kudos: 3





	Blur Friends AU.. so Briends?

Well shit. Dave thought, looking a living room in a Flat shared with his friend, Alex.  
Oh, milk seems almost running out. Gotta go to the store later. Dave also thought, standing next to a freezer.  
How much will Alex come home this week? He’s gonna say I shouldn’t keep those milk so long, that goes bad. But I like my morning tea with little bit of milk, though I’m not really a fan of milk just as it is, a choice of beverage.  
If we can't seem to finish a new carton, maybe we could share it to our neighbors..  
Then Dave’s thought circle back to the beginning.

The problem is, right now in front of him, that one particular bromance is blooming. Although it shouldn’t never be.  
One of them is his neighbor, named Damon. He is hitting it off with a spiky haired guy, Jaime.  
Dave is well accustomed to such situations that people who doesn’t even live here is chilling in his living room. Thus, he could completely ignore interlopers and humbly peace out.  
However this problem is intertwined with neighborhood relations and friendship among them.  
Plus, in fact, Dave is kind of responsible too.

Well, Damon, the blonde guy spreading over my couch is an “actor in training”.  
Reason for the quotation mark is that he actually had dropped out of a drama school, and is now end up making a living by part-timing in a recording studio and a bakery.  
To be honest, I wouldn’t befriend a guy like him if we were not neighbors. He’s not a bad guy, actually has the talents to meet his overconfidence.  
But his most distinguishable talent is to annoy people, mostly guys. That particular talent is really outstanding.  
First of all, let’s face it, he is handsome. His looks attract attention, and rather unfortunately, he loves attention.  
That mixture of talent and personality is a bad mating, especially for other straight guys.  
Though that seems to be a legit appeal as a love interest. Overall, Damon is well satisfied with himself, as usual.

And the other guy is Jamie. He’s bonding with Damon and to my surprise, seemingly having a good time.  
He’s an illustrator / concept artist for graphic novels and animations.  
That’s cool. The problem is his girlfriend.  
In short, Jamie was a friend of Graham, Damon's roommate and best friend.  
However, Jamie had betrayed their friendship by sleeping, then “stealing” Graham’s girl.

Graham, the other half of Damon, is a sensitive man. Well, to put it plainly, he is awkward and kind of a wimp.  
It’s not that he’s bad looking. Actually these arty girlfriends of Alex, they seems to quite into his nerdy hipster-esque complexion.  
But he is also stubbornly shy, introvert to the point of aggressively so. That is why he hardly ever succeed to date girls. And even though with few experiences, this particular breakup messed him bad.  
Combined with a wretched condition of poor job opportunities for art school grads like him, now he has completely became a walking self-pity.  
Basically he is a meek, nice guy and a great neighbor. So of course I feel sorry for him.  
But Damon, he took it to the personal level.

They are inseparable best friends from their childhood. Dames and Gra, their personality seemed completely opposite but balanced out each other just right.  
Meanwhile Graham brood, and hid into his room as well as to his inner world, Damon furiously took an oath to confront and crush the bastard who hurt his best (and almost only) friend.

Here the tragedy begins. Damon has never met the traitor Jamie in person. As Dave contemplate, Damon has no idea this funny, intelligent guy, who shares cynical humor and creative passion, is that guy. This very rare, perfect potential new friend could be that bastard.

How the hell this happened?

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe..
> 
> Dave : A computer programmer. After working on the company site of Alex's father's, became freelance.  
> Alex : His father is the president of a waste compressor sales company. Graduated from a same art school as Graham, and has many friends in the field. Has many friends in general, all over London.  
> Graham : Majored in oil painting at the art school. Now desperately looking for a job and at this point, if it earn his keep, any job would do. Sometimes a bad drunk.  
> Demon : Used to be aspired to become an actor, but now just not sure. Good at composing, once offered to become a songwriter for other musicians but could not give up on performing.


End file.
